1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mailers, and more particularly to an improved business mailer containing at least one insert secured to the mailer which is released when the mailer is opened. Withdrawal of the released insert from the mailer causes another insert connected to the released insert to unfold and reverse in lagging relation so that any printed information thereon formerly visible from the rear is now visible from the front.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A business mailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,759 having a tear tab portion defined by an edge of the mailer and a tear line on the rear panel thereof. The tab portion is removable for exposing a statement and a return mail envelope within a pocket defined by the front and rear panels of the mailer. Removal of the mailer tab portion removes an attached tear tab strip along a tear line on the rear panel of the return mail envelope, releasing the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,396 describes an envelope for inserts or the like having a tear strip defined by tear lines for opening the envelope and exposing the contents therein. The envelope further has chip elements underlining the tear strip for immobilizing the insert within the envelope. The chip elements are secured to the tear strip and are removable from the insert upon removal of the tear strip.
A single ply, multi-panel envelope form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,750. The envelope form comprises a pair of coplanar, envelope-defining panels, and a plurality of intermediate panels disposed between and in end-connected zig-zag folded relationship with the envelope-defining panels.
Still another business mailer is known in the art having a tear tab portion defined by a pair of spaced tear lines adjacent one end of a back panel of the mailer. Removal of the tear tab portion opens the mailer exposing the free ends of a reply mailer, a statement and a carbon, all arranged in superimposed relation.